LifeNote
by Death's Apprentices
Summary: The person whose name is written in this note shall be brought back to life.' Imagine two very different teenagers coming across two notebooks with that written on the first page. One, a fervent Kira supporter, the other a strong L fan. Let the fun begin
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own the rights to any DeathNote characters. If we did, Light would have never regained his memory and would have eloped with L....However, any other characters not in DeathNote do belong to us; you might recognize some of their names, but I swear they are not anything like the characters they are named for.

Prologue

L blinked. An impenetrable darkness was all he saw. He closed his eyes and opened them again. No difference between the two. He'd been doing this for a while now, and he was starting to think he was only imagining opening his eyes.

Wherever he was, there was no light source whatsoever. Either that or he was blind.

_That doesn't make sense, though…Why should I suddenly be blind? _L thought, bringing up his thumb to chew on the nail. As he did so, he elbow bumped against a hard surface.

Curious, he reached out and found a wall not six inches in front of his face. Feeling around his surroundings, L quickly found that he was lying in some kind of box. A box with very plush pillows and a very comfortable interior.

L raised an eyebrow, thoroughly confused by this point.

"Why am I in a coffin…?" he wondered aloud, wincing after he said this. His throat was bone dry, and he tried swallowing to wet it.

After a couple seconds, L became aware of noises above him. It sounded like someone shouting frantically, and almost immediately after, he heard scraping, like someone digging through the earth above his tomb.

_Possibly the ones who put me in here, coming back to finish the job…? _L theorized. He heard a couple thumps an then the people above him struggling to open the lid of the coffin.

L tensed himself, ready for the strangers to open it up. He figured out earlier that the coffin was split top and bottom, so he gathered his whole body in the upper part, knowing they would open that first. _I will not be killed so easily… _he thought.

The lid of his casket was flung open, and mere seconds after, L kicked upward, his foot connecting with one of the people's ribs. The man was thrown backwards from the force of the kick, and bounced off the earth wall of the grave and onto the lower half of L's coffin.

L slowly pulled himself out of the death bed, feeling like he was about to pass out. The kick had taken almost all of his strength, and it was all he could do to stay awake now.

Once standing, he saw that there had been another person with the man he'd kicked. A girl.

She was staring at him with her mouth gaping, and she was covered in dirt. For some strange reason, she looked familiar, but just different enough that L couldn't place why.

A wave of dizziness washed over him then, and L had to brace himself against the dirt walls around him to keep from collapsing. He stared at the girl; she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

He swallowed again, managing to get his throat less dry, then asked, "Would you mind telling me exactly why I was in a coffin?"

The girl began to answer just as another wave of weakness and dizziness hit L again.

Losing his balance and what little strength he had left, L fell back into his coffin, his mind being claimed by unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

Disclaimer: THEY DON'T BELONG TO US!!!! dammit.

Chapter 1

Discovery

During his English lesson, Sven went digging through his bag in search of his German-English dictionary and instead found a white notebook that he had never seen before. He pulled it out with his dictionary. Deeming his lesson to be unimportant, he opened up the notebook and cursed when he saw that there seemed to be an instructions page…written in English.

He debated for a moment before deciding that, even in English, the notebook was more interesting than his lesson. Completely ignoring his tutor, Mr. Roberts, Sven started translating the first page of the 'How to Use It' section.

After translating the first page onto a separate piece of paper, he read what he had written.

_How to Use It_

_1_

_X The person whose name is written in this note shall be brought back to life._

_X For the person to be brought back, the owner of the Life Note must know the person's true name and face. If they do not know the real name of the person, then the note will not take effect._

_X However, if they do not know the persons face but know their name, then there is a possibility that someone with the same name will be brought back._

_X The person must be brought back on the day they died in order for this note to take effect._

_X When the person is brought back, they lose all memory of ever dying. This is to prevent emotional or psychological trauma._

"'The person whose name is written in this note shall be brought back to life,' huh?" Sven pondered that idea for a moment, trying to figure out how to test it.

When Mr. Roberts suddenly leaned over his shoulder, Sven had his test subject. He took his $500 pen and stabbed his tutor in the neck, straight through his windpipe so he couldn't scream. Sven grabbed Mr. Roberts's wrist to keep track of his pulse. When it finally stopped, Sven wrote 'Jacob Roberts' in the notebook…

Unfortunately, he wrote it in the notebook with his translations. Idiot.

When nothing happened, Sven looked back down at the notebook and realized his mistake. He rewrote the name in the correct notebook…

And his slumped-over tutor perked back up, his neck completely healed, but his shirt still covered in his own blood.

"Wha-what's going on…? Why am I covered in blood?!" Mr. Roberts exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. You just got a nosebleed," Sven said, wondering if it woul be okay if he killed the man again.

In the end, Roberts decided not to ask why he didn't remember a nosebleed.

After a minute's more thought, Sven stood up and grabbed the Life Note and his other notebook. "Fuck this shit, I need to plot," he said as he calmly walked out.

Mr. Roberts sighed to himself. "Here we go again…"

* * *

Sven tore through the piles of notebooks, workbooks, and textbooks that were scattered throughout his room. "Where did Uncle Teru's journal go?!"

"You mean this decrepit old thing?"

Sven turned around and saw some…thing standing in the corner of his bedroom, holding his Uncle Teru's journal. He blinked. It was still there. He closed his eyes for a longer time, opened them, and it was still standing there, staring at him. "What are you, and why do you have Uncle Teru's journal?"

The thing shrugged and said, "I'm Kennert, an inochigami. I have this journal because I got bored waiting for you to show up, and it reminded me of a story that's been floating around the Afterlife for a while not.

Sven waited for Kennert to elaborate, but when it didn't, he asked, "What story? And what does Uncle Teru and his journal have to do with it?"

"You mean you haven't hear the story about the idiot human that got his hands on a Death Note for a few years? Tried to 'change the world' or something. Anyway, some of the things in this--" Kennert held up the journal "--coincide with the later part of the story."

Sven's eyes lit up. "I knew it! Everyone else thought Uncle Teru was nuts, but I knew he wasn't crazy!"

"Oh, no, don't get me wrong, most of the humans involved in the story were quite crazy. Hell, the human who owned the Death Note was crazy enough to get killed by the shinigami that had been with him for six years. Teru Mikami supposedly worshipped that idiot, making him very crazy."

"Y'know what? I'm gonna bring back this Kira person back using the Life Note to prove that he was worth worshipping!" He snatched Teru's journal from the inochigami, and flipped through it until he came across a picture of a young man. The picture's caption read, 'Light Yagami - GOD"


	3. Chapter 2: Trash

Disclaimer: Still not ours, but we are working on it. -evil cackle-

Chapter 2

Trash

--31 Days Before Prologue--

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ashlynn groaned at the sound of her alarm clock. It was set to go off at seven, and she knew she'd only slept two hours at the most.

Reaching a hand out from under the covers, she felt around before finding the alarm clock and pounding the snooze button. With a contented sigh, she buried herself back under the covers, planning to sleep until a more reasonable hour, like three in the afternoon.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Wake up, Sunshine!!" Ashlynn's maid, Aimee Carvaletti, burst into the room with a blinding smile, banging a couple pans together. The sound made Ashlynn yelp and jump in surprise and fall out of her bed. "Look! The sun came out to see you!!" Aimee continued, throwing open the curtains and turning to give Ashlynn an even brighter smile.

Ashlynn cautiously looked out the window, then aimed a death glare at the maid. "There is no sun out there. You scared it away with your frickin' pans."

Aimee turned around to see that it was indeed overcast and looked about ready to storm.

"Huh. That's funny. It was really bright and sunny just a minute ago…" Aimee mumbled, scratching her blonde head.

Ashlynn snorted. "Bullshit. You just wanted to bang some pots," she said, getting dressed into a blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"Ashlynn River, don't you dare curse in front of me!" Aimee shouted, throwing a frying pan at the girl. It whizzed by her head, and she ran from the room saying, "Stop acting like a mom, Aimee. And I will curse when I damn well please!"

Ashlynn was the daughter of Nate River, Near, and Chiaki Motosuwa, a woman he had met a few years after defeating Kira and becoming L's successor. They fell in love, and Near married her and had Ashlynn all in the same year. Because Chiaki hadn't wanted to leave her family or Japan, Near had decided to settle there, only leaving if a case called for it. When she had been younger, Near had let Ashlynn 'play detective' by giving her old cases to figure out on her own and would play all sorts of puzzle games with her. Near had been proud of her and had loved her and her mother with every breath.

Ashlynn went into the bathroom and grimaced upon seeing her reflection. Her white, wavy, shoulder-length hair looked like a birds' nest, and she had dark circles under her brown eyes from lack of sleep. Sighing, she grabbed a brush and began to work at the knots and tangles.

Twenty minutes and fifteen agonized screams later, her hair was tangle-free. Ashlynn had gotten all of her looks from her father, except her eyes.

By the time she got downstairs, Aimee and Damien McTierney, her butler, had already eaten and her own food was cold.

"You couldn't have even waited for me? You bastard…" Ashlynn said, glaring at her butler. Was the world conspiring to ruin her day?

Damien ignored her, instead saying, "You know, your parents wouldn't have liked you cursing all the time."

"Well, they're both dead, so they can't do a thing about it," Ashlynn said, grabbing a juice box from the refrigerator.

Six years ago, she'd broken her leg, and Near and Anthony Rester had stopped by a store so that he could get Ashlynn a get-well present. When they left the store, suspects from a case that Near had been working on shot the two of the them to death, ending the legacy of the name L. Her mother had then become depressed, becoming alcoholic and taking prescription drugs, before overdosing on sleeping pills two years after her husband's death. Now nineteen, Ash just lived her life with her butler, maid, a cat named Smokey, and a potted plant named lemonjello (pronounced leh-MAHN-jell-o). The cat had died of old age five days ago, and Jello-kun had been in the process of dying for weeks.

"Hey, where's the newspaper?" Ashlynn asked curiously. Among the things she inherited from Near was a love for puzzles, toys, and watching and reading the news.

Damien threw the paper at her before gathering up the plates, dumping them in the sink, and walking away.

"You make a terrible butler, you know!" Ashlynn called after him. Then the front page caught her attention.

The headline screamed, '15 Criminals Die of Heart Attacks! Has Kira Returned?' Over the course of four days, fifteen major criminals from three different prisons had suffered cardiac arrest.

Aimee, who had been reading over her shoulder, asked, "Do you think Kira has really come back?"

Ashlynn snorted, crumpling up the newspaper and tossing it in the trash. "Don't be stupid. Kira's been dead for 25 years. I bet they just got poisoned by some other inmates over the something meaningless."

"But what if Kira was just waiting for everyone to forget him? Then it would make sense," Aimee argued.

"No, it wouldn't. Peace returned to the world fifteen years ago, when all the Kira worshippers went underground with their belief in him. Why wait another ten years, when he could've started killing and rallying his troops then? Trust me, Kira is dead and gone." Ashlynn smiled. It was true. Her dad had seen Kira die himself, and had written about it in one of the journals that Ash had discovered in his room after his death.

Aimee still looked worried, but decided to let the matter go. Ashlynn would just win anyway.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the library and get some new books, 'kay? Tell Damien to have the dishes done by the time I get back," Ashlynn said, grabbing some shoes.

"Don't you have classes? This isn't a good way to start college," The amid said, obviously disapproving of the behavior but doing nothing to stop it.

Ashlynn pulled on a black and white hoodie that made her look like a panda. "So? I doubt the teacher will care, considering I've already skipped two weeks. See ya later!"

She practically ran out of the house, slamming the door on her way out. Aimee sighed. _Why can't Ashlynn get as excited for shopping with me as she can with books?_

Ashlynn roamed the aisles of the library, smiling happily. Books were great; they held immeasurable knowledge and could take you to worlds where faeries existed and mysterious things went bump in the night.

She was carrying a stack of at least nine books to the check-out line when she slipped on a notebook and fell backwards onto her butt, the books tumbling to the ground. The notebook she had slipped on hadn't moved.

"Ouch…" Ash mumbled.

A group of middle schoolers were laughing and pointing at her.

After getting a death glare, the kids scurried away and Ashlynn began picking up her books. She glanced at the notebook that made her trip. It was white and had a strange light grey design on the cover.

"Stupid piece-of-trash notebook…" she grumbled, picking it up. After a few seconds of debate, she stuffed it into her hoodie. "Ah, well. If nothing else, I just recycle the damn thing." She gathered up the rest of her books, checked them out, then left the library.

"Damien, Aimee! I'm back!" Ashlynn called as she walked into her home. "Are those dishes done yet?"

"No, they're not. If you want clean dishes, do them yourself," Damien answered from the living room. He was watching the news, and they were showing footage of an obsessed Kira worshipper on a street corner, claiming that Lord Kira was back to punish the sinners of the world.

"Well, I guess those dishes are going to stay there forever, aren't they?" Ashlynn smiled. Damien was a bit of a neat freak, and she knew it wouldn't take long until he gave in.

She was right because within a few seconds, he was up and headed for the kitchen.

Ashlynn grinned smugly, then went back up to her room. The bed was made up, thanks to Aimee, and Ash immediately jumped on it. She dumped all of her books on top of the covers and pulled the white notebook out of her hoodie.

She opened it and was semi-surprised to find it was already written in. On the first page, in big English letters, were the words 'Life Note.'

"Life Note…?" Ash turned the page, wondering why the words were in English and not Japanese. Though it didn't really matter, since she was fluent in both.

More writing on the next page, still in English, but this time it said, 'How to Use It: 1" and had instructions underneath.

"'The person whose name is written in this note shall be brought back to life.' Wow, it really is a piece of trash!" Ashlynn laughed, holding the notebook over her trashcan. After a few seconds, curiosity made her open it up again and continue reading.

"'For the person to be brought back, the owner of the Life Note must know the person's true name and face. If they do not knot the real name of the person, the note will not go into effect.'

"'However, if they do not know the persons face but know their name, then there is a possibility that someone with the same name will be brought back.'

"'The person must be brought back on the day they died in order for this note to take effect.'

"'When the person is brought back, they lose all memory of ever dying. This is to prevent emotional or psychological trauma.'"

When she turned the page, Ashlynn found another instruction page. "Wow. Pretty complicated notebook if it needs two pages of instructions…" Still, she continued to read.

"'This note shall become property of the human world upon arrival in the human world.'

"'The owner of the note will be able to recognize the voice and appearance of the original owner.'

"'Anything that has the ability to die can be brought back to life. This includes plants and animals.'

"'The same being cannot be brought back twice. To do so would be to damn their soul for all eternity.'"

There were more pages of instructions after that, but she decided to skip over them, closing the note. After all, what more did she need to know? You write a name, that person comes back. Don't write it twice or they're screwed. Nothing complicated about that.

Ashlynn leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "A notebook that gives life, huh?" She saw Jello-kun in the windowsill, wilted and dead. She smiled. "Well, let's test this out!"

She uncapped a pen and opened the note to a clean page, skipping over the rest of the instructions. In small writing, she wrote 'Lemonjello,' then stared at the dead plant.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, just when Ashlynn was about to look away, Jello-kun slowly turned a healthy green color, the wilted leaves lifting up and unwrinkling. In a matter of seconds, the plant that had not been watered in a good three weeks was alive and healthy.

Ashlynn's jaw dropped. She stared, bug-eyed, at the plant, as if waiting for it to mutate and come try to eat her. When this didn't happen, she looked back at the Life Note.

"That…that was just a fluke. A trick of the light! I'm just seeing what I want to see…" Ashlynn reasoned. "I need a different test. One that couldn't be a trick…" Suddenly the perfect test subject hit her. "Smokey!" she exclaimed.

The grey family cat Smokey, who had lived a good 12 years, had died five days ago and was buried in the backyard. There was no possible way she could imagine him coming back to life.

Underneath Lemonjello, she quickly wrote 'Smokey' before going downstairs, finding a shovel without Damien asking questions, and finally going outside.

After five giant shovelfuls of dirt, Ashlynn was staring at her cat, which still looked like it had when they had found it five days ago: stiff, unmoving. Not breathing.

Ash sighed, oddly relieved that she wasn't going crazy. "I knew it was just a trick…"

Her brow furrowed as she looked more closely at the cat. _Shouldn't it have decomposed at least a little by now? Or at least smell like rotting flesh? _She thought.

Without warning, the cat twitched, took a shuddering breath, coughed up a few maggots and shakily stood up. Ashlynn shrieked and backed a few feet away from Smokey.

Damien and Aimee came running in an instant. "What's going on? Why are you screaming?!" Damien demanded, looking around for a burglar or rapist.

"S-Smokey!!" was all Ash could say. Both servants blinked, looked at each other, then in the direction their employer was pointing.

Smokey coughed again, shaking itself of excess dirt. It blinked up at the stupefied people and meowed loudly.

"AAAIIIEEEE!!!!" Aimee screamed, running back into the house while shouting about the zombie cat.

Ashlynn and Damien managed to keep their composure, but were really just as freaked out as the maid. Carefully, Damien picked up the cat and felt it's heart beating. Good. Not a zombie, then.

He looked at the Ashlynn, who had a happy grin spreading across her face. "Why do I get the feeling you know what's going on…?" he asked suspiciously.

The white-haired girl ignored him, grabbing her cat. "I can't believe it! The Life Note really works!" She ran back into the house, laughing happily.

"Wait, what? What're you talking about?!" Damien demanded, chasing after her. He found her in front of the TV, watching as the reporter announced that five more criminals had succumbed to heart attacks while in custody.

Ashlynn looked thoughtfully at the screen, then at Smokey, who was spread out on the couch,

Before Damien could ask, she raced out of the room and up the stairs. Within seconds, she was running back down them, with the notebook in hand.

"What is that?" Damien asked, mildly curious.

Ashlynn grinned, a mischievous light shining in her eyes. She opened the notebook to the first page so that Damien could see.

"We're going to bring back L!"


	4. Chapter 3: Grave Digging

Disclaimer: Guess what? We managed to gain the rights to Death Note and all its characters!! ......No, not really. Don't we wish....

Chapter 3

Grave Digging

"So you just found it in the library?" Damien questioned as he shoveled more dirt out of the grave. "Why would such a thing be there?"

"I don't know, but you saw for yourself that it's real! How else could a five day dead cat suddenly come back to life?"

Ashlynn was standing on the ground above him, holding an umbrella over herself and another over Damien while he worked. It had started raining heavily, and seemed to have no intention of ever letting up.

After announcing that they were bringing L back, Ashlynn had explained the Life Note to Damien. He had pointed out that neither of them knew where he was buried, let alone his real name. But Ash had merely dragged him upstairs to Near's old room, rummaged in the closet and pulled out close to a dozen journals.

The most Ashlynn remembered was seeing L's gravesite somewhere after the Kira case, and L's true name before it, from when Near was still in Wammy's House.

For three hours, the two of them had poured over the journal's, Ashlynn looking for the name and Damien the place. Damien had found the place rather quickly, but even now while he was digging, Ashlynn was still looking for L's true name.

Ashlynn growled in frustration, scanning a page. "I know it was here somewhere!"

"Well, hurry up and find it! I just reached the coffin." Damien grunted, hefting another shovelful of dirt over his shoulder.

Ashlynn quickly scanned a few more pages before something caught her eye. "Finally!" She opened up the Life Note and wrote down the name. _That's actually very clever, making your alias your actual name…but it's still weird to name someone after a letter… _she thought, zoning out for a few seconds.

Damien looked up at his employer curiously once he'd cleared the dirt away. _Is she going to say what his name was?_

Ashlynn glanced down at him. "Well? What are you just standing there for? Go ahead and open it up."

Damien rolled his eyes, kneeling down to open the top half of the coffin lid.

After being closed for so many years, the lid was stuck and it took Damien a good ten minutes to pry it open. The lid creaked eerily as it opened, and Damien looked inside.

"Well? Is he alive yet? Is he asleep?" Ash was met with silence. She glared at the back of Damien's head. "Say something, you idiot."

"He's still dead, Ashlynn," Damien said. He moved to the side so she could see for herself.

Ashlynn leaned closer, then gasped in horror and dropped her umbrellas. L was in the coffin, but it was only his skeleton. There were still bits of flesh handing onto some of the bones, which here covered by a very filthy white shirt and jeans. Lank black hair covered the empty eye sockets. There were quite a few cavities in the teeth.

"It's just taking longer for him to come back. Smokey was only dead for five days, but L has been dead for a hell of a lot longer! We just have to wait a little bit longer!" Ashlynn said. Damien shook his head, but said nothing.

They stood in the rain for another hour, staring at the skeleton, waiting for it to show some sign of changing. There was nothing, and eventually Damien closed the coffin, pulled himself out of the grave and set about filling it back up.

Ashlynn did nothing to stop him.


	5. Chapter 4: Oh, Shit!

Disclaimer: It's getting really depressing saying that we don't own the rights to Death Note.

Chapter 4

…Oh Shit!

Ashlynn groaned, dropping her backpack to the floor and stumbling over to her bed. She collapsed face down onto it without grace.

It had been a month since she and Damien had gone to dig up L's grave. Since then, she had been forced to go to college by Aimee, and then by the police when she had been caught sneaking off campus through a third-floor window.

Ashlynn sat up and stared sadly at the mountain of homework in her backpack. Sighing, she got up and walked over to her desk. "I don't feel like doing homework…AH!"

Smokey had suddenly jumped up onto the desk, startling her. He forced his head up under her hand, demanding attention.

Petting Smokey, Ash let her gaze drift over to the Life Note on top of her desk. After returning from their grave digging adventure, she had almost thrown it away, but had decided not to.

Ashlynn picked it up, flicking through the pages. _Why didn't he come back? Smokey is alive now, so why isn't L? Maybe the name really was an alias…?_

She sighed, a wave of disappointment washing over her. Since the day she found the Note, over 250 more criminals all over the world had died. Every one of them from heart attacks. It was hard to believe that this _wasn't _Kira's doing.

All the major investigative organizations of the world had banded together in order to find Kira, and all the people who had been involved in the original Kira case (who were still alive) had been called upon to start working alongside the police. Of course, the entire world was searching Japan for him first, since that was where Kira had been before. On top of that, Kira worshippers everywhere were taking to the streets, celebrating the return of their God. Just last week in Shinjuku, a group of about sixty of them had held a parade, complete with a float of the work 'KIRA' in big gothic letters.

_I really wish L had come back… If he had, it would've proved once and for all that this notebook is real, and then I could've brought back Dad and they could've taken down Kira together!! _Ashlynn thought as she read through the instructions again.

She turned the second page of instructions and found more. Remembering she'd skipped over them the first time, Ash shrugged and began reading aloud to her cat.

"'If the person is brought back after recently dying, the note will take effect immediately.'

"'If the person has been dead for more than one year, it will take longer for the Note to take effect.'

"'For every year the person is dead, it will take that many days for the person to come back. So, if they have been dead for 4 years, it will take them 4 days to come back to life. This rule will not take effect if the person in question is not human; a plant or animal will be brought back immediately regardless of when they died.'"

Ashlynn stopped, blinked, then reread that last rule. _Let's see…according to Dad's journal, L died November 5th__, 2004. That means he's been dead for thirty-one years… _Ash thought for a moment, doing the math in her head.

Calmly closing the Life Note, she took it with her as she walked downstairs. Once on the first floor, she found Damien outside with Aimee, helping her weed the small garden.

"Hey, Daaamieeeen?"

"Yeees?"

"How many days has it been since we went grave digging?"

Aimee's head whipped around to look at them. "You two did _**what**_?!"

Ashlynn and Damien both ignored her.

"Let's see…today's Tuesday, so including today…it's been 31 days," Damien answered. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you ask?"

"…OH SHIT!!" Ashlynn screamed, running back into the house. By the time her servants caught up with her, she had already gotten her shoes and panda hoodie on, and was carrying two shovels and the Life Note.

"What's going on, Ashlynn?" Aimee asked, though she glared suspiciously at both her and Damien.

"No time to explain! Just hurry up and get your shoes on so we can leave!"

Damien and Aimee shared a look, questioning the sanity of their young charge, but did as told. Once they were all in Damien's car, the butler decided to ask the question. "So, where exactly do we need to go in such a hurry?"

"We need to go back to the cemetery and get L out, alright?! He's gonna suffocate and die again if we don't hurry! Now drive, drive, _drive_!!" Ashlynn shouted, thumping the back of his seat with each word.

Aimee stared wide-eyed at the exchange, wondering if they were secretly grave robbers, using corpses for bizarre voodoo rituals. She'd been working for Ash for two years now, but they could've been sneaking out and bringing back corpses without her noticing in that time, so it was entirely possible. Before she had the chance to get out of the car and back into the house, though, Damien's car shot out into the street, the tires squealing and leaving marks in the driveway.

As Damien sped down the streets and toward the cemetery, Aimee finally got up the courage to ask, "Would someone _please _tell me just what is going on?"

Ashlynn answered, a completely serious look on her face and not a hint of insanity in her eyes. "We brought back a dead guy, and right not he's probably wondering what the hell he's doing inside a coffin."

Aimee quietly sat back in her seat, curious as to when exactly she had started hitting the crack pipe.

----15 minutes later----

Aimee quietly watched while Ash and Damien both dug furiously at L's grave, holding the Life Note.

Ash stopped long enough to look at her maid. "Are you alright? You haven't said anything for a while."

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just trying to remember when I started doing drugs because it would certainly explain this situation," the blond answered.

Ashlynn shook her head, smiling, before she went back to digging. Her hoodie was covered in dirt by now, and a lot of it had managed to get on her face and in her hair.

They had dug at least five and a half feet when they head a muffled voice from below them. They couldn't make out the words, but it was most likely a cry for help.

"It's L! Hurry, we have to get him out!!" Ashlynn yelled, panicking.

Damien didn't need to be told twice. The two quickly shoveled the rest of the dirt out of the grave and were soon standing on top of the coffin.

Ashlynn bit her lip. _What if we're too late? He hasn't said anything else… Did he pass out?_

It was then Damien pulled open the lid of the casket.

Two seconds later, he was sent flying to the other side of the hole, narrowly avoiding Ashlynn. He collapsed on the lower half of the coffin, coughing and holding his ribs.

Ash's attention quickly shifted from Damien, back to the coffin when Aimee suddenly screamed. She looked and saw a man slowly pulling himself out of it.

She gaped at him as he stood up, slightly hunched over, staring at her. He had to be at least a full head taller than her if he was standing straight! His hair was black and he had dark bags under his black eyes. His skin was as pale as a corpse's, which made sense, all things considered. Ash saw confusion flash briefly in his eyes, before they glazed over slightly. The man swayed a little, before bracing one hand against the wall of his grave.

_It's… it's him! This is L!! _Ashlynn thought, unable to look away from the detective.

L swallowed and looked back at Ashlynn. "Would you mind telling me exactly why I was in a coffin?" His voice was raspy and cracked, as if he hadn't had water in years, which he hadn't.

"You…You died…" Ashlynn began, but she was cut short when L suddenly collapsed and fell back into his deathbed.

Ash quickly hefted him into a sitting position. "Damien! Aimee! Come help me with him!"

"Can't," Damien said. He was still holding his side, but the coughing had subsided.

"Why not?" Ashlynn asked, cocking her head.

"For a dead guy, he's pretty strong. I think he snapped a rib or two with that kick."

"Okay. Have Aimee help you out, then get to the car and be ready to drive us back home."

Aimee helped Damien out of the grave, then nervously lifted L up by his arms, certain he was a zombie, while Ashlynn pushed him up from below. Scrambling out after him, Ash helped Aimee carry him to the car. Aimee got into the front seat after helping Ash and L into the back. No sooner had the doors closed than they were speeding out of the cemetery. Within seconds, they were on the street and heading back to the River mansion.

Ashlynn stared down at L's face. His breathing was shallow and he was far too pale.

_Come on, L…Don't you dare die again. If you do, Kira will win!_

"Hurry up, Damien. We have to get you _and _L taken care of," Ash said unnecessarily.

Damien pushed the gas pedal down all the way and the car shot through a red light, almost colliding with two other cars. Aimee sat huddled up in the front seat, clutching her seat belt.

"I must've taken LSD…" she was muttering. "Even a crack dream couldn't make - OH SHIT!! Watch out for those people!!" She screamed as they narrowly avoided hitting a couple pedestrians. Yes, she decided. She had definitely had some LSD for breakfast that morning.

* * *

A/N: The next update might take a little longer. These last five chapters were already written somewhere before we posted them. Also, Death Aaya wants to start chapter 7 now and skip 5 and 6....


End file.
